


infinite drabble dump 001

by keijisoo (myungsoopermans)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungsoopermans/pseuds/keijisoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>un-beta'd, poorly edited/proofread, happy november 1st guise. based off of the infinite 100 fic challenge thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	infinite drabble dump 001

**083\. stay ; dongwoo/sunggyu – catboy!au; 344w.**

When Master Howon drops by the Nam manor for his occasional visits, he always brings his Pet with him (Sunggyu doesn’t blame him. Dongwoo would probably wreak havoc if he were left home alone) and as the two Owners catch up over tea and pastries the maids have prepared, Sunggyu is begrudgingly left to babysitting Dongwoo. 

This particular visit has Sunggyu chasing Dongwoo around the garden, the latter with a slightly damp bed sheet stolen off the clothesline tied around his neck like a cape. His ears lower in annoyance as he watches Dongwoo run around the flowerbeds, arms spread out like airplane wings, tail swishing happily behind him. 

Sunggyu doesn’t know how he does it, but twenty minutes later he’s managed to capture the hyper Pet and drag him back inside. He unties the sheet around the Dongwoo’s neck and lets it pool around their feet on the floor. He straightens the green collar around Dongwoo’s neck and fixes the younger’s mused hair with a sigh before sitting him down on the parlor couch. 

“I’m going to hang this back up.” Sunggyu gathers the sheet into his arms. “Stay,” he orders with a point of his finger. 

He already knows his efforts are meaningless as Dongwoo immediately jumps to his feet and follows him out to the backyard. 

He haphazardly throws the sheet over the line and begins to straighten out one side. Feeling a tug on the sheet, he turns to find Dongwoo straightening out the other end of the sheet. 

Dongwoo flashes him a bright smile, one that Sunggyu can’t help but return. 

But the smile quickly slips off his face when Dongwoo pounces onto him, tackling both of time into a puddle created by that morning’s rain. 

Dirty water seeps through his clothes as he lays motionless, tail and muscles taut. Dongwoo giggles and rolls around in the mud at his side. 

If their Masters saw them now, Woohyun would chuckle, Master Howon would shake his head with a sigh and if Dongwoo weren’t so likeable, Sunggyu would hate him. 

 

 

**021\. epilogue ; woohyun/hoya – hp!au (epilogue to KKFIL); 361w.**   


Woohyun runs his hands through his hair as he briskly walks into the Great Hall and towards his friends. He takes his normal seat next to Sungyeol and reaches for the water pitcher in the middle of table. 

“Sorry I’m late,” the Slytherin rushes out as he pours himself a glass of water and takes a long gulp.

The other five boys look at him questioningly. 

“It’s okay,” Sungyeol says slowly.

“But are you okay?” Sunggyu asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be?” Woohyun answers with a breathy chuckle. 

Sunggyu merely shrugs. “Just wondering.” 

“Are you sure?” Myungsoo peers at him around Sungyeol’s shoulder worriedly. “You’re acting a little strange.”

“I’m fine, Jigglypuff. Just hungry.” Woohyun reaches over and swipes half of Myungsoo’s sandwich off the fourth year’s plate. He takes a big bite as the Hufflepuff pouts gloomily. (Sungyeol rolls his eyes and pushes his plate towards Myungsoo; the younger beams.)

“Does anyone know where Howon is?” Sungjong asks, looking towards the entrance of the Hall.

“No! Why would I know where he is?” Woohyun immediately replies. “I hate him! I wouldn’t know the whereabouts of someone that I despise! Stop asking such ridiculous questions!” 

Sungjong blinks, utterly confused. “What…?”

“Are you wearing a Gryffindor tie?” Dongwoo asks suddenly.

Woohyun freezes, sandwich raised halfway to his mouth. He doesn’t even dare to look down as his friends stare at him with wide eyes. 

“Um … no,” he says as he slowly places the sandwich back on the plate in front of him. 

Before any of them can reply, Howon walks up to their table donning a green and silver tie around his neck and a look of horror and realization on his face. 

No one speaks. Woohyun and Howon don’t even move. 

“Are you wearing a Slytherin tie?” Dongwoo asks Howon. 

Howon and Woohyun glance at each other.

Woohyun quickly pulls out his wand and points at Dongwoo.

“Confundo!” he shouts before jumping to his feet and pushing Howon away from their friends.

The others watch the two fifth years run out of the Great Hall, stunned. 

Dongwoo blinks and glances around in confusion. “What happened?” 

 

 

 

**002\. letters ; sungyeol/hoya – canon-verse; 273w.**

“If you were to be a letter in the alphabet, which one would you be?” 

Hoya looks up from his phone at Sungyeol who’s sitting in the make up chair next to him. Their stylists rush around them, playing no attention to the two boys as they add more foundation here and apply more hair spray there before a staff member calls them to the stage. Sungyeol always sparks the strangest conversations before they perform. 

“A,” he answers simply.

“Why A?” Sungyeol asks. 

“Because it’s the first letter in the alphabet.” He looks at Sungyeol like it’s the most obvious answer in the world. 

Sungyeol snorts. “Amazing logic.” 

The stylist working on his hair finishes and pats Sungyeol on the shoulder before rushing over to tame Myungsoo’s hair that’s already going wavy again. 

“Well what would you be?” Hoya tosses his phone onto the counter. 

“An S of course.” 

Hoya cocks an eyebrow. “For Sungyeol? Really?”

“No, so I would have an S-line.” The taller boy smirks.

“But shouldn’t you be Y?” Hoya asks seriously. “Since it’s your only line in BTD?”

Sungyeol frowns with a huff as Hoya laughs silently into his fist at his own joke. The stylist doing final touch ups on his makeup rolls her eyes. 

A station crewmember pokes her head into their dressing room and calls them to the stage. 

“Well, you should be D,” Sungyeol stands up from his chair, “because you’re a dick.” 

He punches Hoya’s arm before following the other members as they trickle out of the dressing room. The rapper shakes his head as he grabs his in-ears and heads towards the stage. 

 

 

**076\. chains ; woohyun/myungsoo – btd!au; 322w.**

It takes four tries for Myungsoo to pry his eyes open. And when he finally does, he’s met with darkness. He struggles to sit up, his heavy winter coat damp with sweat, blood, and whatever else he was thrown into. He screws his eyes shut and takes deep breaths, trying to convince himself that it will lessen the pain. 

“You finally up?” Woohyun’s voice echoes off the walls. 

Myungsoo doesn’t even bother to look at him; it’s too dark to see anyway. 

“Yeah.” Myungsoo’s voice is raw against his throat, like he hasn’t spoken in days. (And it really might have been days, he honestly doesn’t know. Time skews when you’re being tortured.)

“You okay?” 

“No,” he replies, “You?” 

It’s a pointless conversation that is just edging him back towards unconsciousness but he’s thankful for it, for Woohyun’s attempt to distract him from the pain that’s ripping through his body with every heartbeat. 

“No, I feel like shit and I don’t even know why I asked that.” Woohyun lets out a breathy chuckle and Myungsoo doesn’t know how he’s able to laugh in a situation like this when all Myungsoo feels is the world spinning around him. 

He lays down on his back to fight down the nausea and takes more deep breaths as he fights to hold on to reality. 

In through his nose, pause, out through his mouth. In through his nose, pause, out through his mouth.

“How are we getting out of here?” Myungsoo mutters, clenching his fists as shackles cut into his wrists. 

“I don’t know.” There’s a sound of chain links clinking against each other and Myungsoo can only guess that Woohyun is scratching his head like he always does when he’s frustrated. “But both of us are getting out of here.” 

“Promise?” Myungsoo whispers with his last bit of energy. 

He doesn’t catch Woohyun’s reply as his body goes numb and his mind fades once again.


End file.
